ultimate_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Check-Up
Doctor's Appointment "Anyone besides me feel really bad about this?" Mina was looking up at the hospital. They had just arrived, and it was closed, so sneaking in was an obvious necessity. "Not about the sneaking in, I've snuck into worse places than this, but about using the children here as our own bait?" Kisara sighed as she cracked her knuckles. "I think we all do, obviously. I still think Marin should smash your dad's head in after this. This better get damn results since I seriously don't like harming kids. They're the next generation of our world. So, no kids equals no new world. It's not pretty, but we have to do it." "My actual question..." Mina looked very irritated, and it was actually clear why — Karen was fondling her breasts and looking like she was having the time of her life. "Who invited her?" "...I think that she's a neccessity. I mean she's the only symbiote we have on our side." Kisara attempted to reason with her; not caring about Mina's situation. Sam cast the hospital an aside look; everyone obvious to the moans now coming from Mina's direction. "I suppose simply levitating up and into the window is the best option, we'll each patrol a floor and wait. Whoever gets attacked first, well.../nice knowing you/, as they say." Kisara shot a quick glance at Sam. "Damn moonspeak. Anyway, let's just get this done, and pretend that it never happened. I don't really want to think of the moral implications of just using children." "Stop that, you...!" Marin rushed over to Karen, slapping her fiercely in an attempt to shake the symbiote off of her love interest. "I'll deep fry your wings and eat them!!!" Karen grinned, slipping out of Marin's hold. "They certainly feel good, I'll give them that." Mina was shuddering, obviously irritated. "I'm going to kill her when this is done." "Let's focus on the kids first." Sam suggested, already floating. "I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm going to head right on up." Magical energy focused under Kisara's feet as she slowly began to levitate; floating upwards towards the hospital window. "I remember, last time I did this, people thought that I was Santa Claus who slimmed down and had a sex change..." Karen simply ran up the wall, showcasing some sort of head-running attitude as she utilised her own demon energy to cling to the flat, upright surface. "You're cute on the slim slide." Mina picked up Marin, a sense of relief at being close to her — and away from Karen — rushed over her like water as she levitated into the air with Hirenkyaku, using reishi to lift herself up. "So...now we're a floating, clinging mass of freakshows unless we sneak into the room where children sleep. Feels good, doesn't it?" She was obviously still uncomfortable with using children as bait. Kisara called out to Mina, "At least we're not dressed in clown suits. That'd make the whole thing a million times worse." "Fair point." Mina thrust open the window and they all jumped in, landing neatly in one of the hospital rooms where a child lay sleeping. "None of this makes me feel right, I swear." She hissed, putting Marin down on her own feet again. Reaching out to grab a child, Marin's eyes glowed slightly. "And a one, and a two, and a three..." Naturally, the evil looking demonic aura surrounding her wouldn't wake the child up, not at all. "Marin...!" Mina whispered. "Back away from the children, we're here to protect them, and these ones are sick. Leave them be!" Sam sighed. "Alright, let's lay out our plan of action, /okay/?" Marin quickly stashed her hands in her pockets. "...Grr, okie." While Marin was not at all pleased with using children as bait, she decided that she could smuggle her very own little sister out of the hospital and adopt one. "What do you have in mind?" "It's simple." Sam shrugged. "We all will simply scope out the hallways. We'll each patrol a floor, alternating as we go. Mina, you stick with Marin, she seems like she's gonna go crazy on one of these kids. Otherwise, we'll take it solo. Any disturbances, try to contact one of us before actually dealing with it yourself. Any questions?" Kisara was more focused on the task at hand. "It's still a BAD thing...but we have to do what we have to do. There's no questions, just actions and then regret and tears. ...That sounds a lot like rape." "Yeah...that's the worst analogy ever." Sam sighed. "Alright, everyone, let's split out now. We don't know when they will strike." Everyone agreed and broke off, Mina and Marin heading down to another floor. Mina yawned. "I wish we'd slept before this..." She rubbed her eyes. "I'm not sure how I feel about being in the children's ward like this...Marin?" Marin was gazing over the young'uns with unbridled lust. "....Let's take them all!" She really wanted a little sister. Naturally, the lengths that she was willing to go to in order to obtain one was terrifying. "Waaaaahhhh...." The sound of a crying child carried through this hall. Sniffling, in addition to the crying, could be heard. Mina frowned. "Shall we go? We'd be monsters to ignore a crying child." Marin confirmed this. "I would never leave a child in danger. Come on, maybe I can get a good deal out of it, too..." While twirling her hair, Marin focused intently; trying to learn where the young one was located. "It's down here, this room." Mina led them down the hall to where a small girl with blonde hair was sitting in a hospital bed, looking thoroughly miserable. Did this hospital not check on the children? "Marin, this way." Marin tagged along, holding Mina's hand tightly. "...This is beginning to scare me. It seems so abandoned. Yes, it's nighttime, but like a slasher movie or a scary videogame. Never mind the children, save me." She grimaced, trying not run off screaming. "Mama..." The child's cries came once more, and Mina looked at Marin incredulously. "There's a child crying in the next room over and you want to ignore it?" Marin shook her head. "Nuu, we should save her...then let's ditch the non-existence thingy and get out of here!" It could be shown from her shaking that Marin wanted to leap out of the nearest window. Mina tugged her lover by the hand as they went into the hospital room. Sitting on a bed was a little girl who couldn't be more than five, with brown-blonde hair, and was crying her eyes out, thoroughly miserable. Marin's eyes lit up like a lightbulb; freshy turned on. "...She's so CUTE! Can we keep her? I want her I want her I want her..." She tugged on Mina's arm. "Please please please! I'll do anything!" She put on crocodile tears; begging Mina. "Mama...I don't like it here..." The girl continued to cry, apparently unaware of the women in her room. Mina let out a sigh of exasperation. "Marin, instead of focusing on activities that would make us the subject of an American real life drama, let's just go see what's wrong with her?" Marin ignored Mina, rushing up to the child and trying to pick her up. "What's wrong? Are you hungy..." Her own stomach grumbled. "...Cause now I'm hungy..." "Mama...?" The girl looked up at Marin, and, perhaps it was because she was finally seeing someone that wasn't a doctor, but her eyes and face seemed to light up, her crying nearly stopping. "Mama...!" Mina groaned. "Oh crap...it's like baby ducks...or that chick I raised as a kid..." "I ate ducks...and pigs. And horses. And sheep. And I ate a lot of things. And I loved it." Marin had never owned a pet or anything, so it was hard to relate. She looked the child straight in the eyes; asking, "...Why are you here? Did you lose your mama?"